A Quarter For A Kiss
by Blue-Winged-Wolf
Summary: What happens when Wally needs money and Kuki owes him a quarter. You get a kissing booth and an owed kiss.


My first try and it sucks because I am nervous.

Disclaimer: KND does not belong to me…sadly.

It was a fairly good day, not too warm not too cold. Just perfect. Luckily the KND had no missions today. They all had their own plans for this fine day. Numbuh 1 went fishing with his dad **cough was dragged into the car cough**. Numbuh 2 went with his mom and brother to a convention about airplanes. Numbuh 5 decided to go buy her own CDs so Cree would stop complaining about how she always takes hers. That left Numbuhs 3 and 4. Well it just happened to be the day before Numbuh 3's 11th birthday. She was so happy about the party her team promised her that she skipped around outside picking flowers as a thank-you gift for them. Everything was perfect right? WRONG!

"Oh man this can't be real! Kooks would be heart broken if I don't get her a gift." Numbuh 4 completely forgot about Kuki's 11th birthday and spent all of his money on Yipper cards. "And I knew just what I wanted to get her too." Numbuh 4 said to himself as he landed face first in his pillow. Three days before today Sector V with the exception of Numbuh 3 went to the mall to get her a present. "I should of never went into the comic book store first." Wally mumbled into his pillow miserably. Everyone got Kuki a gift except Numbuh 4. He saw the perfect gift for her later on though. It was a green hoodie with a pink rainbow monkey on the front.

Wally realized how much Kooks liked hoodies when she 'accidentally' put his on during winter. He was only 25 cents short. His dad gave him money after Numbuh 4 explained what it was for. "I am going to be cleaning the house for the next century." Wally mentally noted. Suddenly a very rare thing happened…Wally thought of an idea on how to get the last quarter he needed.

You could hear the pounding of a hammer echoing through out the neighborhood. Five minutes later you could see Numbuh 4 standing behind a booth that had a sign saying 'Kisses 25 cents'. Any girl would be lucky to receive a greeting from Numbuh 4 let alone a kiss. Unfortunately everyone had plans today.

Numbuh 4 thought he might as well give up what little hope he had left, but the moment he jumped of the stool a little Asian girl just happened to be coming back to the tree house. "Hi Wally!" Kuki shouted. "Oh hey Kooks." Numbuh 4 mumbled. "What's wrong?" Kuki asked her very close friend. "Ummm..well you see I have this friend who has a birthday coming up, but I kinda ran out of money to but 'em a gift." 'Great job Numbuh 4. She sure is going to fall for that one.' Wally mentally kicked himself. "That's terrible! How much money do you need?" Kuki asked oblivious to the fact that it was her Wally was talking about. "Ummm..a quarter." Wally asked as if at any second pigs were going to sprout wings and fire lazars at him. "Hmmm.." Numbuh 3 rummaged through her pockets remembering the time Wally saved her from King Sandy and said she owed him a quarter. "Here ya go Wally!" Kooks said as she placed 25 cents in his hand. She skipped off before he could even mutter a thanks.

The next day you could find the tree house covered in decorations. Everyone was in a happy mood about Kuki's birthday party that day. The whole time something was on Wally's mind. It involved a quarter, a kiss, and a certain Asian girl. Eventually it came time for the lat activity of the evening. Opening presents! Numbuh 3 loved everyone's gifts especially Numbuh 4's. She got a rainbow monkey gift certificate from Numbuh 1. A new addition pilot rainbow monkey from Numbuh 2. A rainbow monkey diary from Numbuh 5. She put all of these things in her room except the hoodie, that she wore. When the team was cleaning up the trash from the party Numbuh 4 asked Numbuh 3 to come into the hall for a moment.

When Wally knew they were a safe distance from everyone else he turned to Kooks. "Ummm…Kuki?" Numbuh 4 asked her blushing like a maniac. "Yeah Wally?" Kuki looked up from her hoodie to see him blushing, but saved him the embarrassment. "You know how yesterday you gave me that quarter?" "Yup!" "Well umm…see I was under a booth that said I would give anyone a ….kiss…if they…umm..gave me a quarter." He looked down at the floor as if it was the only thing left on this planet. It was quite a shock when he was pushed against the wall and given a quick peck on the lips by Kooks. "I..umm.I..you..kiss.." Numbuh 4 tried his hardest to make a sentence. Kuki smiled and bent down and whispered in his ear "I guess I don't owe you that quarter anymore and you don't owe me a kiss." Wally blushed even more. Before Kuki had the chance to stand up Wally gave her a kiss on the lips and muttered "Happy birthday Kuki."

**doges flying objects** I know it sucked by spare me please it was my fist try and I was nervous tell me what you think.


End file.
